The New Beginning
by Susie Madison
Summary: Jesse leaves, but one of his last words to Suze are: 'I know someone that loves you just as much as I do'. Does Suze know this someone and if not will she ever find them?
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**A/N: Hey guy's! Just to let you know, this is my first fan fiction for the mediator series, so hope it doesn't suck. Another thing, so far this is just a one shot. I don't know if it can go anywhere good with like a plot and all but if someone wants to give me any ideas then feel to post them in the review ('cause you are gonna review right (nods head and smiles) or you can e-mail me at . Ok this is long, enough on with the show.**

**P.S. um, I forgot to mention this takes place almost a year after Haunted ended (yeah, let's say Haunted ended at the beginning of September/end of ****October**** and this starts at the beginning of September and Jesse left at the beginning of summer- yeah that works (anybody confused? (Lol))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mediator characters (even though I would love to own Jesse, or Paul, or both.**

Chapter:1 Flashback

It's been almost three months since Jesse left. I have been so sad, I have cried myself to sleep through it all. I know that he is in a better place than when he was here on earth, but it still hurts to come home from work at the hotel golf and beach resort, and not see him sitting there on the window seat reading one of my old text books and asking me to explain the only part of the book that he does not know, only to tell him that I have no idea either.

Okay you guys are probably wondering what is going on here, the last time you checked I had finally told Jesse that I love him and he has told me that he loved me back, and now I am talking about him (Jesse) being gone for almost three months and being in a happier place. Well Jesse and I were happy for almost a year that we were going out (even though technically we stayed in). It was perfect. Every Friday night was date night and we would watch a movie (and end up making out) or sit and talk. But then one night Jesse told me that he couldn't do this to me.

_FLASHBACK_

"Querida" Jesse said breaking apart from our kiss. We were sitting on the roof after watching the sun go down and the moon and stars come out. We started to kiss which lead to a good make-out.

"Yes Jesse" I breathed out (what, you try making-out with Jesse and keep your breath!)

"Querida" Jesse said again. "You know I love you, right?" Oh I know this did not sound good at all, and boy was I right.

"Yes Jesse and you know I love you with all my heart, right" I said to him looking up into his dark-almost black- brown eyes.

"Yes, I do" he said returning my gaze. We sat there for a while just looking into each others eyes, before he spoke again. "Then you should know that because I love you so much that I am going to do the hardest thing ever" he paused lowering his gaze like he could no longer look into my eyes, like only certain people can look into my eyes and he is not one of them, so he must be punished. "Querida, Susannah I think...that... we should...you should...I should..."he paused again. It was getting kind of annoying I wanted him to just spit it out, but then I really didn't think I wanted to hear it so I wanted him to just say never mind and we go back to making-out, But come on, that would be the day, hmm me getting anything that I want. The big guy really must have it in for me, first giving me the gift (coughyeahrightcough) and then having my boyfriend being dead, oh yeah and apparently breaking up with me. Anyway so where were we, oh yeah

"Jesse just say it" I said out loud while inside I was saying 'no don't say it lets just go back to the kissing part, kissing goooood, talking baaaad!'

"Susannah, Idon'tthinkweshouldseeeachotheranymore". Wow I had no idea Jesse could talk that fast. I seriously thought I was the only one.

"Wow" I said "Now I know what you guys mean when you say I talk too fast"

"Huh" Jesse said. We have been dating for seven months now but it still sounds weird to here Jesse talk in modern language. "What are you talking about Susannah"

"Jesse you said that way too fast"

"Well, I highly doubt that I talk as fast as you do sometimes." he stopped as I gave him a playful glare and then smiled but as he continued he went back to looking sad. "I said, Querida, that I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What!" I yelled. Good thing no one was home or they would have come running, to see me yelling at thin air. Mom and dad (I have taken to calling Andy dad from now on, it makes him and my mom feel happier-and my step-brothers are calling my mom 'mom'-so I figured I might as well) were on a mini honeymoon/vacation, Dopey (Brad) is at a party, Sleepy (Jake) has moved out into an apartment with some buddies close to their college, and Doc (David) is at a friend's house doing some science experiment that's not due for a month.

"Querida, I think it may be better for you... to get over me and move on to someone alive" Jesse said with some hesitation in his voice "Querida you know someday I'm going to move on and you will just be left here to go on with your life, and I think it's better now than when you are older and have wasted your time on me"

"But Jesse I love you and that, to me, is not wasting my time. As long as I'm with you then I don't care" I said almost crying. I think Jesse realized that I was going to cry because he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that for a while just holding on to each other until he pulled away and spoke again.

"Querida, that is the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me, but that only makes this harder to say"

"But, Jesse I just said-"

"No, querida it will not work out and I think that it is best for the both of us if it ends now other than later". Jesse finished and looked back up to me, rather than the roof, with a sad look on his face.

"But, Jesse don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do, it's because I love you that I am doing this".

"No, it's not, Jesse. Because if you loved me you would stay, because you are the only one I will ever love" I yelled at Jesse.

"How do you know that I am the only one you will ever love, as long as you let yourself love, then you can love lots of people and lots of people will love you".

"No Jesse that's not true I will only have one love and that's you"

"How do you know that, Susannah ,as long as you let yourself-"

"No Jesse!" I screamed "I know for a fact that you are my only love!"

"How, how do you know that Susannah!" Jesse yelled. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me, because that's the only time he ever yells.

"Because, when I was in grade six, Gina dragged me to a phychic and she knew about me seeing the dead and she also said that I 'would have one love that would last for all eternity'" I paused and then said "See Jesse, you are that one love' so if I'm not with you then I will not be able to love anyone else" Jesse sat there for a minute and then said.

"Querida... how come you haven't told me this before?"

"I would have, Jesse, but it seemed so dumb and I was nerv... Hey you just can't change the subject like that!".

"Si, sorry querida but from what you said the lady told you that 'you would have one love that would last for all eternity' what if I was that one love"

"What are you talking about, I just said that, Jesse!"

"No querida I mean that what if our love lasts for all eternity and maybe in the afterlife we will still be together."

"Yea, but still, if you leave now I still will only have one love and that love will be waiting for me in the afterlife, so what am I just supposed to wait until I die so I can join you"

"No, the phychic didn't say you would 'only' have one love, she just said that you would have one love". I sat and thought about this for a minute then said

"Why are you all of a sudden bringing this up?"

"Well..." he paused and waited for a couple of minutes then continued "I...I have found out what is holding me back"

**A/N: I know this is kinda short but I wanted to leave it at sort of a cliffy. Next chapter you will find out what is keeping Jesse back (da,da da dunn). Also I don't have my book here with me so I'm not sure if the phychic said 'you will have only one love that would last for all eternity' or 'you will have one love that would last for all eternity' but for my story I'm putting it in without the 'only' in there because it goes better. Alright please review, please and thank you and if I get chapter 2 typed up I'll post again tonight (twice in one night yeah). Luv ya all (of course in a none les bo way)-Suzie **


	2. Chapter 2: saying goodbye

**A/N: hey guys I'm back and I only have one thing to say which is 'this is still part of Suze's flashback'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - Meg Cabot owns it all. There I said it. ya happy**?

chapter:2 Good-bye

"What?" I asked Jesse

"I have figured out what it is that is holding me back, querida"

"I know what you said. When did you figure this out Jesse?" Jesse looked confused and let me tell you he looks so adorable like a cute little puppy when he is confused .

"When I was visiting Father Dominic two weeks ago" Jesse said sheepishly like he knew I would get mad and I was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said. I was also upset that he never told me about this, like this was a big deal and what was he just planning on keeping it a secret from me until I woke up one day and he was gone?

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure that I wanted to leave. The idea of leaving you was sickening"

"You weren't sure if you wanted to leave because of me?" I instantly felt bad, I would hate myself if I was the reason that Jesse didn't move on because Jesse was a good person he only deserved the best.

"Yes of course, I love you so much and I didn't want to leave you like this. You don't know how hard it was to make this decision, I even went to Father Dominic to ask for his advice and he said that it would be best to break it off now than later, you know he has never been happy about our relationship and now I see why."

"You 'see why'. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that I am dead Susannah and you are alive It will never work out between us. I know that I love you, but love is not enough. You need more and I will never be able to give you what you want"

"Jesse, all I want is you" I said crying. This was, like, my worst nightmare and it was coming true when I was awake. The worst thing about this is that I can't even wake up to Jesse soothing me like every other nightmare I have had.

"And all I want is you, querida, but ever since I have found out what is holding me back I have felt a tugging feeling that is pulling at me, and I have to complete what is holding me back so I can move on. I am not supposed to be here." I looked up into Jesse's eyes and saw that he two was crying. He looked back into my eyes and pulled me into a hug. We sat there for what felt like an hour just holding on to each other. After a while I broke apart and looked up at him and said

"So what is holding you back?"

"Before I left to go break off the wedding, my grandmother gave me this ring that used to be hers and told me to give it to the woman that I have fallen in love with. And since I was planning on breaking off the wedding, I left the ring at home in a secret spot in the floor boards. I had forgotten all about this ring until a ghost came in for mediation by Father Dominic, and asked him to find something that was hidden and give to a loved one. That is when I remembered about the ring." Jesse finished and looked at me waiting for my reply.

"So do you know where this ring is?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it was still safely hidden under the floorboard in my room back at my old home 'the Ranch'"

"Wait, you already have the ring?"

"Si"

"So now what?"

"Now I give it to the only woman that I have ever loved and I will move on" Jesse paused and I said

"And that woman is?" I said hoping said woman was me.

"Why you of course, querida. You are the only woman that I have ever loved and will ever love. So after I give you this ring I will be gone and will be waiting for you in the afterlife. Susannah, I love you so much and always will. I want you to be happy and don't be sad. You will find another love, I already know that because I already know that someone else loves you. He will do anything for you just like I would" While Jesse was saying this I was crying, but when he said the part about someone else loving me I was confused.

"Huh" I said giving Jesse a look the said 'are you high?' 'cause I was lucky to find out that one guy loved me let alone two guys liking me at the same time.

"You will find out when the time is right but until then don't be sad, be happy and know that I will be waiting for you, and want you to go on with your life" with that said Jesse climbed back into my bedroom and a couple of minutes later he returned with a box held in his hands. "Querida, if I was alive I would someday ask you to marry me with this ring. But since I'm not alive, I am asking that you don't forget me and even though I know you will find a new love, I am asking that you will always love me to. I know that this is a lot to ask and I will-" Jesse said but I cut him off

"Of course Jesse. How could you think that I wouldn't" Jesse had the biggest grin on his face after I was done saying that.

"Querida you have made me the happiest man in the world." And with that said Jesse began to fade. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me. We held each other for a bit then he said "I love you Susannah, mi querida"

"And I love you Jesse" Jesse leaned in and kissed me then was gone in a flash of white light.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was the last time that I have ever seen or heard from Jesse again. Every night in the summer I would go outside and site on the roof and just look up at the stars and think about all the good times we had together. I wore the ring every night while I slept, but took it off during the day so I wouldn't get any weird questions from anybody about where I got the ring, and why it was so old. Every night while I sat out on the roof I would replay that night over and over in my head, while I played with the ring by twirling it around my finger. I never could come up with a person that loved me and would do anything for me. Once or twice I thought about Paul being that person but Jesse hated his guts so why would he be telling me to love Paul?

Summer was quickly coming to an end. I was working my last week at the hotel and golf resort, the same one that I worked at last year. Oh and guess what, Pauls family came back, and who gets to babysit Jack Slater. If you guessed Paul you were so wrong, but if you guessed me then bingo, right on the dot. It's not that I don't like Jack, no I love him, it's Paul (who by the way came to stay at the hotel with his parents), who wants to tag along saying 'I never get to see my little bro' (as if he was even paying attention to Jack) so instead of just babysitting Jack himself he goes everywhere with us. Nothing much happened at the hotel during the time that I worked there, except I got paid a lot of money.

I never did tell Paul that Jesse moved on, and I wasn't going to bring it up either. I never cried through-out the day so he couldn't catch me, so I had no reason for him to wonder why I was sad. The day after Jesse left I went to visit Father Dom and told him about Jesse moving on. Father Dom asked me a million things, about how I was doing and did I need to talk to anyone about my feelings. It got so bad I had to make up an excuse and leave. I felt bad about lying to a priest but instead of making me feel better he only made me feel worse.

The night before school started I looked through all of my new clothes and went to sit on the window ledge, like I do every night. I just sat there thinking about how I was hoping this year would go great and end better than last year.

**A/N: so whad ya think? Good, bad ,ugly what? If you have any ideas let me know and pretty please review. Luv Suzie **


	3. Chapter 3: First day of school

**replies to reviews:**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: aw shucks, thanks I love all of your stories too. Your ideas are great and I might use some (If I do I will give you all the credit (after I'm done a certain part I will- I don't want to give it away)). And is this fast enough for an update?**

**Melissa Trent: oh it will get happier from now on (I hope), and then maybe not (unless my mind runs away again).**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and gals. The only thing is I need is more please. **

**Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not a thing but the plot, Meg Cabot owns it all but this plot. She owns the plot for the first 5 books and book 6 (but we will pretend that, that book doesn't** **exist). Also I have to say that the song 'Santa Monica' is not my song (I wish it were) but it does belong to the band Theory Of A Dead Man, who by the way rocks (no seriously they are the bomb).**

_Chapter: 3_ First day of school.

I woke up to Theory Of A Dead Man's 'Santa Monica' playing on my radio which is kinda ironic that after what happened to me and Jesse this song is playing 'cause this song reminds me of it (only thing that is way off is that a guy is singing it about a girl, and with me and Jesse it's the other way around).

_She fills my bed with gasoline_

_You think I woulda noticed_

_Her mind's made up, the love is gone_

_I think someone's trying to show us a sign_

_That even if we thought it would last_

_The moment would pass_

_My bones will break and my heart will give_

_Oh it hurts to live_

Ok I'm sure that Jesse has never poured gasoline on my bed, but his mind was made up, but the love is still there for me and Jesse. And I do think that god was trying to show us a sign because Jesse said that he felt a tugging after he figured out what it was that was holding him back, so that could be a sign, right? I thought that it would last but I guess I was wrong. And it does hurt to live.

_Chorus:_

_I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica_

_You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything_

_I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica_

_I remember the day you told me it's over_

Instead of Jesse leaving for Santa Monica he left for the afterlife, and I do remember the time that he left. I remember that time every night. Jesse left me but he did tell me that we would meet again someday.

_It hurts to breathe_

_Every time that you're not next to me_

_Her mind's made up, the girl is gone_

_And now I'm forced to see_

_I think I'm on my way, Oh it hurts to live today_

_Oh and she says "Don't you wish you were dead like me?"_

It does hurt to breathe, sometimes I just want to give up and meet Jesse in the afterlife, but I don't think that if I killed myself that I would end up in the same place as Jesse. (oh and the little fact that I really don't think I would be able to kill myself.) His mind was made up and he is gone. I do think I'm getting over it, I don't cry every night only when I feel Jesse so strong. One thing I know for sure is that Jesse has never said 'Don't you wish you were dead like me?'

**(A/N: right now would be the chorus again but She already went over that so...)**

_I wanted more than this_

_I needed more than this_

_I deserve more than this_

_But it just won't stop, it just won't go away_

_I needed more than this_

_I wanted more than this_

_I asked for more than this_

_But it just won't stop, it just won't go away_

I did want more then this, I wanted to be with Jesse forever. I did need more then this, I needed Jesse here by my side. Ok maybe for the amount of times I have punched a ghost, or done something to a ghost I do deserve this. But no matter how much I wish to just wake up and have this all a dream it won't happen because this is not a dream, it won't go away.

**(A/N: the chorus again, and then again) **

I was snapped out of my thinking by the song ending, and a new one coming on. I reached over and turned off my alarm clock and hopped out of bed and into the shower. After my shower was over I got out and blow dried my hair to give it a wind swept look. I went out of my bathroom and right over to my closet. For the next 5 minutes I tried to find the perfect 'first day of my senior year' **(A/N: it is her senior (last) year of high school right) **outfit. I decided to wear a short (but not too short that Sister Ernestine would have a cow) jean skirt, and a light pink tank top with a white zipped up sweater that I only zipped up half way (what, the fog in the morning is cold even in the summer) I put on a little bit of make-up and a pair of (freshly worn in-don't want another mushroom feet incident) Jimmy Choos. I got down stairs just in time to grab an apple, have my mom tell me that I look good, and have a nice day, and run out side before Dopey left without me.

When we arrived at school Dopey went over to the 'popular' people to meet up, Doc went over to the 'science geeks' (not that Doc is a geek but, come on), and well, me I went to go find CeeCee and Adam. my like, my only friends in Carmel, but before I could find them Paul-look at me-Slater found me. "What do you wan?t" I said to him.

"Now Suze, is that any way to great your favourite kid to babysit?"

"You are not my favourite kid to babysit. I never even babysat you."

"True, true but you still loved that week the best because I was there, right?"

"Actually no. Normally babysitting Jack would be the best, but since you were there it totally sucked." I said and tried to get past him to finish looking for my friends.

"Suze, what happened? I thought that we were friends last year and now your back to hating my guts. Did I do something over the summer? Did it really bother you that I wanted to spend time with my brother?". Ok truth be told after me and Jesse became boyfriend and girlfriend, Paul got the hint and backed off. We were becoming friends and he's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. But after Jesse left I was mad and didn't want Paul to find out that Jesse was gone. I'm not sure why but just a part of me didn't want him to know.

"No Paul nothing is wrong you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just not in the mood"

"Ok well see you later" and with that he left. After a few minutes of just standing there and wondering why Paul had just given up, just like that with no fight or anything. It was strange, or maybe instead of Paul being the mean one, I have turned into the mean one. When CeeCee and Adam came up to me. I didn't notice them at first and only clued in when Adam waved his hands in front of my face.

"Huh" I said

"Well ding, dong the witch isn't dead"

"Very funny Adam, where were you guys anyway? I have been looking for you ever since I got here."

"Well by the looks of it you haven't been looking for us too hard" Adam finished with a smile on his face.

"I was looking for you, then Paul came, and after he left it got me thinking"

"Uh-oh that's not good-ow!" Adam started to say before he got a playful punch in the arm, by your's truly.

"What were you thinking about Suze" CeeCee said ignoring her boyfriend who is now rubbing his arm (oops didn't mean to hit him that hard). And yes you heard right CeeCee and Adam are now officially going steady.

"Oh nothing really" I said, and by the look in CeeCee's face she didn't believe me either, but luckily for me she never got a chance to press me further, because right then Father Dominic's voice came over the pager system and said, "Will Susannah Simon please report to the principal's office immediately following announcements?". By this time Adam had recovered from the punch and said, "Not even announcements and your already in trouble".

"Shut-up" I said laughing.

Two minutes after the announcements, I found myself knocking on Father Dom's door. "Come in" he said, so I did.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ahh Susannah yes I did. I just wanted to know how you are doing?"

"Oh I'm fine"

"Are you sure, I mean after Jesse left-" Father D started to say but I cut him off.

"Father D really everything is just peachy" I said really fast, and I meant it Everything was great.

"Ok, are you sure?"

"Yes Father D everything is great" I said with more conviction in my voice.

"Ok and on a other note, have you seen any ghosts lately?"

"Surprisingly no" I said after a minute of thinking about the last ghost. The last ghost I have seen was before Jesse left.

"Oh" Father Dom said sounding let down.

"Father D you sound sad, you make it look like you were hoping that I would have a problem with a ghost' I finished with a smirk playing on my face.

"Well it does get kinda boring here during the summer when you're not around."

"Oh well you're welcome, I'm thankful that I keep you amused" I said sarcastically.

"Ah, I just mean that there is never a dull moment when you are around".

"Thanks" I said yet again sarcastically. We talked for a few more minutes before he wrote me a hall pass and I left to go to my locker.

On my way to my first class I saw a book lying on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. I turned it over and realized that it was a journal. There was no name on the front so I flipped it open to look at the front page to see if the name of the person who owned it was there but no name. I was just about to shut the cover when something written on that page stopped me in my tracks. I turned around to see if this was just a joke and someone was going to be standing there and say 'got ya', but no, there was no one there. I shut the book and put it into my book bag and ran the rest of the way to my class. It was so weird Jesse said that someone loves me. Did he know about this because in this book the line that caught my eye was 'I love her, I love her so much but Susannah Simon will never love me, I don't know what to do'.

**A/N: ohh I wonder who wrote that? Only I know and only I will Know until I write the chapter that reveals the identity. And for me to write the chapters that lead up to that chapter YOU have to review. Now good-night and good-bye, my readers for I am going to watch Batman Begins.**


	4. Chapter 4: Funny Jokes

**A/N: hey guys it's me again. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and I am very happy that you like my story enough to review, because you reviewing makes me update faster (I was so not going to write another chapter today because of homework and studying for a test, but ya know) and I love it.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**-tangopepperoni: wow thanks, and you will find out soon enough. And as for the journal you will find out soon enough.**

**-wildace keladry2005: yeah I didn't even want to write that part but the story would not fit without it. Oh did you like the part with the ring?**

**-La fonda: thanks I'm glad you like it and as for the idea I might use something like it (if I do you will get the full credit)**

**-Mrs. Nikki Slater: I'm glad that your glad, and no that idea was all yours.**

**-Blank Expression: aww thanks, I hope you like it in the future too**

**-La fonda: ok I'm updating don't die (shish the demand) on me I need the reviews thanx for the review keep em coming.**

**-aDeline:****That my friend is for me to know and you to find out later.**

**-starrynightdreamer: aw really thanx glad you like it and do you know what is cool, you said that you were at school, well when I got your review it was 7:41 on Sunday night here where I am. Yeah just thought that was neat.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I loved them all and it's because of you that I update.**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns it all and always will. But one thing she will never own is Seth (unless she would like to trade Jesse/Paul or both for him).**

Chapter: 4 

The rest of the day went by fast. Nothing much happened excepted for Kelly and Debbie hitting on the new guy Seth. Oh that's right you have no idea who Seth is. Well he moved here from Florida and is staying with his parents and little sister and brother. You might be wondering how I met him. Well, while their house was getting ready for them to live in they stayed at the Pebble Beach Hotel and Golf Resort for two weeks. I only got to babysit his 10 year old sister and his 6 year old brother once, while they went golfing and the kids didn't want to go so I got to babysit them. The kids were very sweet and Seth's parents requested me but again Pauls mom and dad had requested me first (I felt so loved, note the sarcasm). Anyway back to Seth he came back early and we sat and talked for a bit before his parents came back. I found out that he was going to go to the mission and he is also in his senior year, he was a little mad about leaving all of his friends behind and he doesn't have a girlfriend (he told me I never asked), I also found out why he was staying here. Seth was very hot. He had brown shaggy surfer looking hair and Hazel eyes, Seth was very tall like 6.2 or 6.3 feet tall. The best part of him was that he was really nice and not a rich (because he was rich) snobby guy, and he was also funny. So other than that, the day went by pretty fast and no word from Paul who surprisingly stayed away, and Seth eating lunch with CeeCee, Adam, and me. By the looks of it, him and Adam will soon be the best of friends. When I got home I yelled that I was home and started to run up to my door when Andy came out of the kitchen and asked us how our day was. After telling him that it was great and nothing happened. I went upstairs while Dopey was complaining about how every year a new kid comes and all Kelly and Debbie do is talk about how hot they are. I had to laugh at that because he was right, first it was Paul and now it's Seth (what is it with guys with four letter names).

When I got up to my room I shrugged off my book bag and took out the journal, I went over to the window seat and sat down. I flipped open to the first page and read:

'_Ok I heard writing down what you feel makes you feel better, so here it goes' _

I'm serious that was the first thing it said.

'_I first met her at the Pebble Hotel and golf resort she was baby sitting kids and my first look at her was outside at the playground, playing with some of the kids _**(A/N: Is there aplayground there?)**_. She was so beautiful and had a smile that went right up to her eyes. I didn't even know her name but I did know that she was not like any of the other girls that I knew. She was different'._

That was just one of the many entires that they wrote another one was

'_When she would babysit for us It was like heaven. I would usually answer the door and say something funny to her, she would laugh and then talk to my parents before going over to the playroom. Usually I could just talk to a girl and she would be all over me, but with her she would just smile and answer me and then walk off it was driving me mad, I love her so much but Suze Simon doesn't even give me a second glance.' _

All of the entires were like that one but none of them would give away the identity of the author of the, journal. First I thought of Paul being the one to write the journal, but this doesn't sound like something that he would do. Then I thought of Seth being the one who wrote this butI barley even know the guy and I'm sure that by tomorrow he will have either Kelly or Debbie for a girlfriend and have forgottenall about CeeCee, Adam, and I. No one else came to mind after those two, it could even be someone that I don't know maybe some other guy was there that I didn't recognize. I put the down the journal just in time for my step dad to call up the stairs that super was ready.

When I got down stairs everyone else was there except Andy who was bringing in the dishes of potatoes and chicken. "So how was school today?" my mom asked us.

"Good" I said.

"Anything exciting happen?" mom asked.

"Nope"

"Yeah there was Suze" Doc said. Dopey and I gave him a look that said 'huh'

"O and what was that David?" my mom said

"Ah, there is a new guy at our school, that like last year with Paul Slater has all the girls after him." Doc finished with a smile on his face.

"Oh and are you after him Suzie" mom asked with a smile on her face.

"Again like last year with Paul I am not after the new guy, who's name is Seth by the way"

"Not what it looked like to us from where we were sitting" Dopey said with a smirk.

"First off I am not and second who is us?" I snapped

"Suuuure" Dopey said dragging out sure but I kicked him under the table "and 'us' is Me, Kelly, Debbie, some other guys and Paul".

"O" I said.

"Yeah, and just a heads up Debbie and Kelly are pi$$ed"Dopey said. I was going to reply But Andy came in and wacked Brad across the head and said "watch your language"

"Sorry dad". Andy placed the dishes on the table and picked up a piece of chicken to put on my mom's plate and then my plate before going to do the same to Brad's and David's plate.

"Thanks, dad " I said. Andy looked at me with a smile that reached his eyes. He always smiles when I call him 'dad'.

"You're welcome Suze".

The rest of dinner went smoothly, and I was upstairs painting my nails when the phone rang. "Suzie it's for you" my mom yelled up a few seconds later.

"Hello" I said into my phone, and then the phone clicked (indicating that my mom had hung up the phone downstairs).

"Hey Suze, It's Seth"

"Oh hey Seth" why in the heck was Seth Savery calling me for? **(A/N: Savery is the last name of the one and only Seth. Just wanted to let you know because it wasn't mentioned before)**.

"Hey, I'm here with CeeCee and Adam and we are going to the Coffee Clutch place for coffee. Do ya want to go?" I could here CeeCee in the background going "come on Suze it will be fun"

"Sure" I said.

"K, do ya need a drive?" Seth asked.

"Ya if it's not a problem"

"Na never a problem for you" Seth said, and I blushed.

"Ok see ya soon?"

"Yep, we should be there in a few minutes"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" we hung up and I ran over to my closet and picked out my new pink Betty Johnson skirt and a black tank top. I reapplied my make-up and ran down stairs to wait and tell my mom I would be back. And five minutes later we (me, Seth, CeeCee, and Adam) were driving down the highway towards Coffee Clutch.

When we arrived at the Coffee Clutch we got our usual seat near the back that we always sit at and ordered a café latte for me, and ice cappuccino for CeeCee, a hot chocolate for Adam, and a back coffee for Seth. We just sat and spent about an hour of just talking and having fun. Everyone there got along just great it was like we were best friends for ever and ever, I didn't even mind when Seth's arm came up around my head and rested on the back of the seat. After the 'joke telling contest' between Adam and Seth I really had to go to the bathroom (let me tell you these two know the funniest jokes). I stood up and said excuse me to them and started to leave but before I could step out of the booth CeeCee stoped me and said "where are you going?"

"To the bathroom" I answered blushing, (I will never figure it out but I always feel weird saying that I have to go to the bathroom).

"Oh, cool I'll come with" and with that we stood up and went of to the bathroom. We were walking past some of the booths when someone stepped out of the booth and I plowed into them and fell on my butt. "Ow!" I said rubbing my backside.

"Oh sorry Suze, never saw ya there" Said a familiar masculine voice as a hand came down in front of my face. I grabbed the hand and they pulled me up. On my way up I swept my eyes from the guys feet all the way up past a nice set of rock hard abs (he was wearing a slightly tight shirt) and into the eyes of the one and only Paul Slater.

"That's ok" I said as I tried to step past him. Keyword being 'tried' because as I stepped sideways he to stepped sideways, I tried again only stepping the other way but once again he stepped in my way. "Hey, Paul stop it" I snapped at him.

"Jeesh what's the matter with you?" Paul said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I don't know it could be the fact that I have to go to the bathroom and 'SOMEONE' won't let me!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Ok ya just had to tell me and I would have moved" he said and moved. I looked around for CeeCee who by the looks of it ditched me and went ahead to the bathrooms. When I got into the bathroom I piratically ran into a open stall. When I got out CeeCee was at the sink reapplying her make-up

"Why'd ya leave me with him" I yelled at her.

"I didn't want to interrupt anything" she said giving me her puppy dog eyes so I would forgive her. "Oh it's ok Cee, I just hate to be alone with him". After we were done with what we had to do in the bathroom, we went out and guess who was waiting right outside the door, yep you probably guessed right it was...

The Easter Bunny. No seriously it was Paul.

"Now what do you want?" I said

"Just to talk" he said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well I don't want to talk" I said.

"Come on Suze, just for a sec" he gave me the famous Slater puppy dog eyes **(A/N: that part I got from the flashlight story by Lolly and Hayley and if they do not want me to use/borrow this tell me in a review and I will take it out. Please don't be mad) **

"Fine" I snapped, and turned back to CeeCee and said "I will be back in a minute" and left with Paul. We walked outside to one of the picnic tables and sat down. It was dark out side so we could barley see each other.

When I got back later that night I went straight up to my room and plopped down on the bed. My mind kept going over what had happened outside with Paul, what I had told Paul.

_Flashback: _

"So Paul what do you want to talk about?" I said

"Why are you back to hating my guts?" he asked me right back. I paused to think. Why was I back to hating him? It's not his fault that Jesse left, he doesn't even know that Jesse has left. Forever. All Paul has been since I told him that me and Jesse were going out was a friend, he still continued to teach me shifter lessons without hitting on me (much).

"I'm not really sure myself" I said.

"Well it must be something, I thought that you would be happy not to have to spend the entire week with just Jack?"

"Normally I would be happy to be able to hang around with someone my own age, but I just don't know" I finished in a whisper.

"Well did something happen between you and Jesse?"

"No" I said giving him a look. "Why would you think that?" This was getting really annoying, it was none of his business.

"Well, it's looks like you are on a date with the new kid" Paul said looking right into my eyes like he was trying to get me to admit it.

"I'm not on a date with Seth" I snapped at him.

"whoa Suze, shimmer down I'm just saying that, that is what it looks like"

"We...Are...Not...On...A...Date" I said slowly so he would get the hint.

"Ok, ok it's just that he had his arm around you" he said "and normally you would have punched his guts out if any other guy did that to you and say that you were taken" Paul said still staring me in the eye.

"Well, mabe I'm not taken anymore" I snapped at Paul, and then realised what I had said.

"What?" Paul said.

"Nothing" I replied quickly mabe too quickly because I knew by the look on his face that he didn't believe that what I had said was nothing.

"No, really what did you say?" Paul said with a look that said 'I can't believe it'. I figured that he would figure it out soon enough so I just told him.

"I said that maybe I'm not taken anymore" I said finding the ground really interesting.

"What, did Father Dom finally get you two to realize that it couldn't go anywhere?" Paul asked sounding sincere.

"No" I said in a whisper

"He, didn't break up with you did he, because if he did I will kill him" Paul said with his voice rising. This was strange usually it was Jesse saying that.

"One Paul he is already dead, and two he didn't breakup with me... he moved on" I said with a tear running down my face. What is up with me I have been dry (I mean tear dry) for like two weeks and now in front of Paul no less I am crying.

"Oh Suze, I'm sorry" Paul said, and do you know what I think he meant it instead of being happy that I'm free and Jesse is out of the way he sounded like he cared how I felt. And to prove how much he cared he pulled me into a hug. We stood there for a bit him just holding me and me just crying into his shirt. I told him all about what happened that night and he made me feel better by pointing out that at least because of me Jesse was able to move on and if I wasn't here he would have no one to give the ring to. He also pointed out that at least I got to say good-bye to him.

_End of Flashback_

that was pretty much how my little meeting with Paul went. After that he left and I went back in to CeeCee, Adam, and Seth (who looked a little sad for some reason). We finished up our drinks and went home. Thinking of this I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Talking

**A/N: hey guys I just wanted to say thank-you to everyone who reviewed I loved all of the reviews. Another thing is I am a Jesse fan, and when he's a good guy a Paul fan so don't think just because I got rid of Jesse in the beginning is because I don't like him, Oh and I am Also becoming a Seth fan so I don't know who Suze is going to turn out with, as I am just as clueless as you. So I wasn't really sure about the last chapter but you guys seemed to like it so it will stay-for now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (I am to tired to go over replies tonight) **

**Frankvin, Adeline, Katt, Hersheykissgurl, mean-girl123, wildace keladry2005, Mrs. Nikki Slater, Melissa Trent, Golden Angel71, tangopepperoni, Frankvin**

**And a special thanks to Mrs Nikki Slater who reviewed to every chapter so far (keep it up please:) **

_Chapter: 5 Talking_

I didn't talk to Paul for the rest of the week. I tried to avoid him as much as possible. I'm not sure if it's because I was so vulnerable when we were talking and hated myself for showing that side to him.

Paul Slater, the guy that I used to hate with all my guts and would sooner die than cry in front of, and who did I just cry on the shoulder of? - him, yep Paul.

Or ya know it could be the fact that I think I like this new side of Paul. He was really sweet that night and I found myself wanting to spend more time with him and that scared the crap out of me. I mean I love Jesse and always will, so why am I having all of these feelings for Paul, especially Paul. And what about Seth? I think that he is a really nice guy and I feel great around him like no one is judging me. And he makes me laugh. And he is just as hot as Paul and Jesse. But I think that he might be avoiding me (if the way I walk down the hall he turns and goes in another direction is any hint or the way that if he is sitting with CeeCee and Adam and I come up to join them like I always do and he somehow all of a sudden has to go somewhere). But for the love of all that is holy I can't figure out why. I tried to talk to him but like I said he was always turning to go in a different direction and walk away. The worst part was that I don't have his number, and since he is new they don't have it in the phone book (I checked). I have even asked Adam and CeeCee and they said that they had no idea what was up with him. I asked them to ask him and they did but he told them that he wasn't doing anything like that and I must just be imagining things. Well let me tell you that made me mad. He knows that I know that he is avoiding me but is making me look like the bad guy here, arr.

Anyway so I am doing to Paul what I 'KNOW' Seth is doing to me. But me being me has found a way to corner Seth in the hallway when he was coming from the bathroom at lunch and I was coming down the hall so I could go to my locker to get my books for next class. As he was coming out of the doorway to the bathroom we bumped into each other. Literally.

"Aw" I said as I landed on my butt and he said "woah" as he tried to catch me but missed. Ok, about me saying that I found a way to get Seth to talk to me, well I didn't really find a way as I bumped into a way.

"Oh Suze, I'm sorry" Seth said as he went to help me up.

"No Seth it was all my fault" I said now standing and looking up at him.

"Oh, well are you ok?"

"Um" I said looking down and smoothing out my black-just-above-the-knees skirt "yeah I think so" I finished and put a smile on my face before I looked up to him.

"Yeah, that's good" he said and then turned to walk down the hallway saying "Well I guess I will see you around sometime"

"Wait" I yelled out and ran up to him grabbing on to his arm

"Yes?" he asked looking down to where I was holding him. I let go of his arm unwillingly, if I have to say, because his arms where strong and big he looked like he could take on Dopey in an arm wrestle and then go on to play the rest of the wrestling team.

"I know that you told CeeCee and Adam that you weren't, but I know that you are and I am not them and will not just pass it off with a shrug" I said like all in one breath. _Remember to breath Suze remember to breath_. "So I am asking you and please tell me why... why are you avoiding me?" I asked and looked up into his hazel eyes with my own begging for an answer eyes "I mean I thought we were friends, and we were having a good time at the Coffee Clutch but after I got back from the bathroom you started to avoid me. Is it something I said or did?" asked again still looking into his eyes.

I know I probably sound like a really annoying girlfriends who wont get a hint when you tell them that it's over and yet they continue to call and hang out at the places that you hang out at. But you can't really call me on doing any of that because

a) I was never his girlfriend so he couldn't break-up with me and

b) I have no idea where he hangs out at so I wouldn't know where to hang out at if I was stalking him.

So I don't really know what I am.

"Well Suze this is really hard to say and you will probably think that I am a total idiot, but well... Suze I like you" Seth said breaking the eye contact that we had and looked down to the tiles on the floor.

"Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it" I kind of snapped at him.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I couldn't be around you and not tell you how much I like you and I was gonna ask you out at the Coffee Clutch but CeeCee and Adam were always around and I didn't want to do it around them, and then you went to the bath room and I was going to go and wait for you to come out but then I saw you talking to that Paul guy that like all of the girls in our grade have a crush on, and then he waited for you to come out and when CeeCee came back and said that you would be back in a bit you were just talking to Paul. But I was the only one that could see out the window that you guys were standing in front of"

_Oops my bad. I really didn't know that anyone could see us_.

"and then you guys hugged for a very long time...it looked like you two just made up, and by the time he kissed you on the cheek"

_(oops again my bad. Did I forget to tell_ _you that_? _Well ya got to give me credit. I was very tired and a girl has to keep some stuff to herself_ .

"and then all my hope that you would ever like me back was bashed." Wow, this was very interesting, very interesting indeed. Seth thinks that I am going out with Paul and Paul thought that I was going out with Seth. My life is very weird. No, I mean really, very weird. I did the only thing that I could think of that would show Seth how I really felt about him. I reached up with my left hand and lifted his face up so he was looking into my eyes and then I brought my right hand up and behind his head pulling him down. I stood up on my tiptoes and just before I kissed, yes kissed Seth, I said "I am not going out with Paul Slater" and with that I closed the small gap between us in a fiery kiss.

The kiss was nice, no, I mean really nice. Seth didn't respond at first and I started to think that he had changed his mind and decided that he didn't like me anymore like that. Then just as I was starting to pull away and then go run and hide in embarrassment of being rejected, Seth responded. Seth's arms found there way around my waste. He griped my waste and pulled my hips toward him. He started to suck on my lower lip until (which wasn't that long-not that it didn't feel good) I opened my mouth and his tongue was inside it rubbing against my own. We stayed like that for awhile before we heard a "hmm, hmm?" We quickly pulled apart and I spun around to look and see who the intruder was. I was getting ready to tell them off for interrupting us when in front of me stood Sister Ernestine in the flesh, all of her and the big crucifix around her neck.

"Um..." I said out loud while inside my head I was saying 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit I am so dead, Father Dom is so gonna kill me. And he is going to think that Jesse meant nothing to me, because I wasn't grieving for long' that was what went though my head the time Sister Ernestine sat there looking at us before she said "Father Dominic's office now!"

"Sorry" I mumbled to Seth as we started to turned to leave. I said 'started' because we never got real far before Sister Ernestine stopped us and said

"Miss Simon"

"Yes?" I said turning back around to look at her.

"You go to see the principal alone, Mr. Savery you can go back to lunch".

"What?" we both said.

"Now" Sister Ernestine said louder (I guess trying to make herself sound more 'in control'.

"But-" Seth started to say, but again she butted in.

"I suggest you leave now Mr Savery before you too, get in my bad books" she said and turned and walked away. I grabbed Seth's arm and pulled him back to the lunch tables and away from Sister Ernestine.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing back there? No one tries to get in her bad books" I yelled in a whisper to Seth as we came out to where all the rest of our class is.

"I didn't want you to get in all of the trouble. It was partly my fault" Seth said looking down at me.

_Yes ok I am that short you don't have to rub it in._

I looked back up at him and smiled. Aw, he was so sweet and cute, but stupid I mean when Sister Ernestine lets you off you don't try to get in trouble, even if it was partly your fault. "Aw that's so sweet but it's ok".

"No it's not" Seth said looking down at me with a frown on his face.

"Really Seth it's ok." I said and started to walk away. When I turned around to wave good bye I saw Seth right beside me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Why I'm coming with you" he said as if he was stating a fact that I should know because we have just studied the topic for a week or two. It was really a pity look, like he thought that I was just some stupid little girl that didn't know anything at all.

"Ah, no you're not" I said right back at him with a look that I hope said 'don't-even-think-about-getting-yourself-in-trouble-too', but either my look didn't say that at all and really said 'oh-really-I-can't-believe-we-will-both-be-in-trouble' or he completely ignored it because all he said was

"Ah, yeah I am".

"No you're not", I said.

"Am too" he said.

"Are not", I said.

"Am too", he said.

"Am too", I said.

"Are not", he said.

"Ha got ya! You are not coming" I said laughing and turning around saying "It would be best if I just go, ya know?" I finished giving him puppy dog eyes. "I mean I will probably not get in all that much trouble anyway's" I said "And if I do, then I will blame you, ok?" I added with a grin of my face.

"Ok fine but if you get in any trouble then I am turning myself in", he added as I started to turn away. Again I said 'started' because as I was turning Seth pulled me back in and gave me a small peck on the mouth.

After that small kiss from Seth I walked down to Father Dom's office. When I got there the secretary greeted me and told me that Father Dom was waiting for me. Now either, one of them (the secretary or Father Dom) was psychic or they have met a psychic somewhere that told them that I was coming or else Father Dom doesn't know about me and Seth. Because there is no way that Sister Ernestine could get back here before me and Seth could, so Sister Ernestine was just looking for me to tell me that Father Dom was looking for me and that was why she told Seth to go back to lunch.

Now, here she has me thinking that she hates my guts and only wants me to get in trouble.

Anyway, I walked into Father Dom's office and caught him playing with a game-boy from his drawer of all the confiscated toys. "Well Father Dom, having fun?" I said with just a hint of sarcasm

"Oh, Susannah I wasn't expecting you so soon.", Father Dom said while quickly pushing the toy back into the drawer.

"I noticed" I said almost laughing out load. Well you are probably wondering why I found this so funny. Well usually every time I come in here I find a toy to play with. One time I had picked that toy and well, Father Dom gave me something to read, and well to make a long story short I gave the game boy to him to play with while I was reading, and lets just say that I found it very hard to continue talking to him because of a little game someone got addicted to-not mentioning and any names (coughFatherDomcough).

Anyway back on topic. "You wanted to see me?" I asked, hoping I was giving him a 'I'm innocent' look.

"Yes I just wanted to see how things were going with the plane crash victims?" Last week a plane went down on the US side of the border separating Canada and the USA. There were 50 people killed and like a traffic jam in my bedroom , I had to send half of them over to Father Dom (I would have sent some over to Paul but he was on vacation and spending time with his family at the hotel, and come on I may have said that he changed some but it's Paul we are talking about he can't change that much, he would probably just shift them all into Shadowland rather then bother with them).

"Ok, most of them were just wondering about other family members that were on the plane with them. Once I checked that out and reunited them with each other they left".

"Oh, well that's good". Father Dom said with some disappointment in his voice. Shish, I thought that he was just bored over the summer but, by the sound of it, he really wants some ghost problem to keep him occupied. Well I'm glad that my almost near death experiences keep him entertained.

"So how were the ghosts that you got?" I asked him knowing that his were just as boring as mine.

Wait, back-up there did I just say that ghosts that are easy to get rid of are boring? I have to be out of it. They used to be my favourite kind of ghost. Jesse and Father Dom must have really gotten to me. Jesse would be laughing his head off right now if he were still here.

"Well the same" he said looking bored and like he just wanted to go back to playing his game boy. "Are you done? Are they all moved on peacefully?" He said looking me straight in the eye like he was daring me to tell him that I exorcised them or just shifted them all to Shadowland. I rolled my eyes and said, "Of course they are all moved on peacefully". I gave him a look that said 'duh' and 'I can't believe you thought that I would do something like that' which was a lie because I did do something like that with once...twice...ok three ghosts and myself. First one was Heather Chambers, who was trying to kill her boyfriend who had broken up with her. Because he freaked out when they went shopping and she pointed out a engagement ring (nice gal right?). Then it was myself that got exorcised so I could save Jesse when his (Jesse's) ex-fiancé told Jack that Jesse was bothering me and he would actually be doing me a favour-a total lie, at that time I was totally in love with Jesse. And the last two ghosts that I exorcised that same night were Jesse's ex-fiancé Maria (who by the way had Jesse killed) and the guy that killed Jesse Felix Diego (who was Maria's husband before they died). So really that's all, I don't get where he gets off thinking like that. "But I'm not done with them I still have a couple left" I also said to him and then by the look of his face I quickly said "but I have it all under control they just don't know why they are still here."

We talked for a little bit longer and then I left him to his game-boy (not that I actually said that because if I did I would so get a glaring of a lifetime from Father Dom, and believe me it would not be pretty).

After I walked out the door the bell rang so I never did get the chance to talk to Seth and tell him that I never got in trouble so there would be no need to turn himself in. After school he had already left (either that or I just couldn't find him) and I had to leave to go home or else Dopey would leave without me. When I got home I ran up to my room and shut my door. I dropped my book-bag at the end of my bed and flopped down on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I screamed. I was so happy that finally Seth wasn't avoiding me any more and liked me back the whole time. When I lifted my head from the pillow, the phone rang and I jumped off my bed and answered it on the second ring. "Hello Simon-Anchormen residents" I said into the phone.

"Hi, Suze?" a familiar voice said back to me.

"Yes"

"Hey, Suze it's Seth". Ah, that's probably why it sounded familiar.

"Oh, hey Seth" I said with a big smile on my face thankful that he couldn't see me because I probably looked retarded. "I was looking for you at the end of the day, but couldn't find ya anywhere".

"Yeah the same here. Only I was looking for you not me" he said and I laughed "so how did it go with the principal?"

"Oh it was fine, he was actually looking for me about something for the student government meetings, so I never got in trouble" I said thinking we haven't even said whether or not we are going out and already I am lying to him.

"Are you sure?" he said in a laughing voice.

"I wouldn't lie to you" I said guilty hoping that he wouldn't pick up on it. I mean I really don't plan on telling him about the whole I-see-dead-people thing anytime soon.

"Alright then, well about today, where does that leave us?" he said sounding embarrassed.

"Well... I hope that, that leaves us going out" I said waiting for how he would take it. "Or ya know if you don't want-"

"No I want to" he said cutting me off. I gave a quiet sigh of relief that he wanted to go out. " Do you want to do something on Friday night if you're not doing anything?" he asked me.

"Well you know I have a lot of stuff, I am just so busy. I don't know if I would have any time for you" I said with a hint of sarcasm on my voice, because the truth was I have nothing planned and I just wanted to see what his reaction was.

"Oh, well then, I guess I will see you-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"I'm joking! I would love to go out with you on Friday" I said laughing.

"Well then, after that I'm not so sure I want to take you out anymore" he said and me thinking that he meant it said,

"Oh I'm so sorry I-" but I stopped when he started to laugh with what I think was, his head off. "Hey- don't do that" I said joining him laughing. After a while we stopped and he said, "So we are on for Friday night?"

"Well..."

"Suzzzzzze" he said dragging my name out. "Do we have to go through this again?"

"No" I said letting out a small giggle. What did I just giggle? Oh man I must be really losing it. "So where are we going?"

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out on Friday. Just dress nice and be ready at 6:00, ok?

"Ok" we talked for a little bit longer and then Andy called me down for supper. When I was washing the dishes after supper my mom came in and I told her about the date. She was probably more excited than me by it. After I was done and my mother was calmer than when I had told her, I ran up to my room and called CeeCee. She was with my mom on this (about being excited) and told me that we (Seth and I) looked so cute together, yadda, yadda, yadda and so on. After I was done talking to CeeCee I started my homework, when I was halfway through my calculus homework I received another call, and guess who it was from? You probably guessed either Seth or Paul and for those who guessed Paul, well you were right, it was Paul. So much for trying to avoid him. Anyway our conversation went like this:

me: "Hello"

Paul: "Hi Suze?"

me: "Yeah... Paul?"

Paul: "Yep, um I was just wondering if you still wanted to learn shifter stuff?"

me: "Um..."

I know what you are probably thinking either 'yeah Suze go for it, you said he has changed. It might even be fun and plus you could learn about shifters' and the other half are probably thinking 'Omygod, why would you even think about it, remember your feet, don't forget your feet. Screw shifters, think about your feet!' but well I am thinking along the lines of the first group of people and he haaas changed, so I said:

me: "Sure"

Paul: "Really...?"

me: "Yeah sure"

and then we talked the when and where: tomorrow at his place. And just as we were hanging up I said "just as friends right Paul?"

"Yeah just as friends" he said with a change of tone in his voice. I wasn't sure what the tone was but I had a feeling I would find out soon enough. And with that I hung up the phone and went back to my homework.

**A/N: so ends another chapter of my story. And I am so sorry that it took so long but those who read my profile page know the reason, and those who haven't read my profile page, well if you want to know go read it. Ok now for questions: 1. Do you guys want more ghost stuff? And if the answer is yes tell me some ideas (I have left some ghost that haven't been mediated yet in the plane crash for ghost I can use(so if you have any ideas)did that make any since?). And second question Who do you think Suze will end up with? And 3rd do you guys have any ideas for my or suggestions for my story? Ok now end of questions and don't think that I forgot about the journal I assure you I have not. Oh and 1 more thing anyone really good at prof reading stuff and wants to prof read this let me know in the review and a plus for them is they get to see the chapter before anyone else and if you want anymore fluff well I will just say that my mom is doing my prof reading (I know, I know-bows head in sham) and well I am not I repeat I am not writing fluff chapters and letting my mom read it-talk about embarrassing. **

**Oh and when they were talking about feet I did not mean Pauls foot fetish (I have no idea who made that up or what it is so could you please tell me, yeah I am talking about when she got mushroom feet escaping from Paul. **

**so um review please**


	6. Chapter 6: Shifting Lession

**A/N: hay this is Chapy hehehehe I am really ok (yeah right) ok thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nota thing (there I said it r ya happy)**

**Replies:**

**-Angel in the Shadows36: hey thanks for being the first one to update my chapter 5 and thanks for answering the questions.**

**-tangopepperoni: you DONT like Paul how could you he is just so hottttttt (goes off into dream land) **

**-mean-girl123: you will find out soon enough (gives evil laugh) and yes there will be fluff (I agree a story just isnt a story without fluff)**

**-ceecee star pops: thanks for the hugs and heres a hug for you since you reviewed aw what the heck here is a hug for everyone (yells out Agroup hug) and Im trying with the ghost stuff but I am having a writers block on it.**

**And to everyone else who updated:**

**Mrs. Wilkins de-silva, Ficreviewer, wildace keladry2005, Melissa Trent, LostConscience**

**I love all of your reviews. Oh and please keep it up.**

_Chapter: 6 Shifting Lession  
_

The next day at school went by with nothing really happening. Cause it all happened after school. Well here I am walking out of the school with Seth holding hands, when Paul decided that, that would be a perfect time to come up and see if I was ready to go. Well to say that Seth looked surprised would be an understatement. He looked Furious. I have never seen him that mad before no wait I have never seen him mad at all. I turned to Paul and told him that I would be there soon. After he left I turned to Seth and tried to give him a peck on the lips but he just turned his head. AWhats wrong? I asked him. I kinda had a guess but I couldnt understand why he was mad that I was going to Pauls house.

"Your...your going with him?" He asked me.

"Um...yeah" I said giving him a questioning look. AWhy?

"Well, why are you going with him?" he asked with a look in his eye that I couldnt really tell what it meant.

"I am going because..." I said thinking up an excuse instead of telling him why I was really going-cause I really didnt want to tell him that I was going to learn stuff about shifting I really think he would just put me right in a straight jacket. And really I already got a bad reputation not to add crazy to that list plus how do you fight a ghost with no hands like common they already have an advantage-they cant die.

Sorry I just got way off topic. Anyway "Im going because he is tutoring me" I said giving him a smile

"Why doesnt CeeCee tutor you?" he asked and I said shit to myself because he had a good point why didnt CeeCee. well thats because she is dumber on the subject then me, of course thats because she cant see the ghost only a minor detail there (Im joking guys).

"Well CeeCee is busy with the school paper and plus Paul is in the same class as me and shes not" which was true I do have math with Paul and not CeeCee so lets just pretend that, that is the class Paul is tutoring me in. "Plus me and Paul are friends" that was when I realized that Seth was jealous that was the look in his eyes that I didnt know what it was, it was jealousy "We are friends, just friends Seth, but we are friends" I said to him and then asked him if he was ok with it he said he was but I really dont think that he was. "Ill call when I get home ok?" I said standing up on my tiptoes and planting a kiss on his mouth (which he returned) and with his grumbled "yea ok" I turned and walked to Pauls car where he sat waiting for me.

When I got in Paul said "Sorry for getting you in trouble" while driving out of the parking lot and towards his house of glass.

"Na it was ok, he was just wondering why I was going over to your house" I said with a small smile on my face

"Well he should be cause if you were my girl then I wouldnt let you go over to another guys house"

"Oh and why is that Paul?" I said

"Well you are very beautiful Suze and I wouldnt want to lose you" he said and I blushed.

"Well I just told him that I think of you as one of the girls. So he let me go" when I said that Paul yelled out "WHAT!" and the car swerved and went over the cliff that we were driving by and that was the last thing that I remembered before I woke up looking over my dead body.

**The End **

Na kidding guys

anyway where was I, ah yes Paul yelled "What!" and I started to laugh my head off. You really should have seen his face it was priceless. When Paul noticed me laughing he said AVery funny Suze...not

"You...should...have...seen...the...look...on...your...face" I said in between laughing fits.

"Well Im glad that I keep you amused" he said and I just started to laugh all over again.

When we finally reached his house he got out and came over to open my door for me. I found that really weird that he would do that but I just let it go. When we got in his house he went into the kitchen and hollered out "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yea sure" I said making my way into the kitchen to join him, but just as I was walking in he came out so we ended up running into each other as I was falling back he reached out and wrapped his nice, big, strong muscular, hot arms that were attached to his nice strong big shoulder that led to his very nice set of abs that then led to his...

cough

_ Snap out of it Suze_ I said to myself

"You ok?" Paul asked looking into my eyes with his beautiful set of blue eyes.

_ Common Suze snap-out-of-it _

"Yeah" I said only it came out as a whisper. We stood like that with Pauls hands around me and my hands holding on to his shoulders staring into each others eyes a while. If someone hada came in there at that time it would have looked like we were going to kiss heck I thought that we were gonna kiss (that fact that I have a boyfriend didnt even cross my mind all I could think about was what his lips felt like that time in his bedroom) but just as his face was coming closer to mine he moved his hands lower so they were resting on my hips and which also meant that his hands were touching my skin right above where my pants stopped and my shirt had risen up some. Did I mention that he had two cans of coke (diet for me) in his hands and when he moved them to my hips the side of the can was touching my skin so I yelled out of shock. We both sprang apart so fast and Paul said sorry (very un-Paul like thing I thought)

"No it was just the pop, its cold" I said with a small smile on my face but inside was yelling what in the heck was I gonna do. I was gonna kiss Paul Slater who WASNT my BOYFRIEND I was so mad at myself I really couldnt believe what I was going to do. We stood there in an awkward silence for a bit before Paul said

"So...heres your coke" and passed me the can. And then he said "Um...materializing is what I had planed for today" he said and looked up at me from where he had been looking at the floor.

"Oh cool" I said thankful that he broke the silence. So we went up to his room and he sat on the bed and pulled out (from under it) the box that held all of the newspaper articles and old book and Dr. Slaskis thesis. When he got it up on the bed he fumbled with the papers until he found the paper that he was looking for.

"Now this paper gives directions on how to materialize and dematerialize and the history of it but it is really easy all you have to do is picture the place that you want to be. But you have to really picture it what it looks like and what you would here or smell there". he said then disappeared and said "like that" from behind me. I jumped and my hand flew to where my heart is and I said

"Jesus, Paul" turning around to look at him, but he wasnt there.

"What dont like to be scared, Suze?" he said yet again from behind me. And yet again I jumped.

"God Paul, will you stop doing that" and I turned around so I was facing the same way as last time. And he was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Fine Suze, now you try" and so I did. I pictured the spot right outside the bedroom door and when I opened my eyes I was there. From where I was I could hear Paul saying "Suze, whoa Suze where are you" and though the crack in between the door and the wall I could see him turning around looking all over for me. I gave a small laugh and then pictured the spot that I was before I went here and then I was there and when Paul turned around he jumped.

Ah payback I thought "Where did you go?" Paul asked me.

"Oh just outside your bedroom door"I said laughing and Paul just rolled his eyes. I swatted his arm and said "hey dont make fun". You should have seen you, you were turning around and around it was so funny

"Hey, what is it make fun of Paul Slater day?" he asked with another roll of his eyes.

"Hmm I gotta check my book but I think that, make fun of you day is any day"

"Haha very funny" he said again rolling his eyes

"Hey!" I yelled and throw a pillow off of his bed at him. He caught it and throw it back at me. And picked up another one and we had a little pillow fight with me running away from him and down to the livingroom only to have him materialize in front of me and then grab me and throw me (in a playful way so it didnt hurt) on to the couch and then he jumped on and straddled my waist. At this time I was laughing my head off and so was he. He lowered his head down to the side of my face and whispered

"I win" right into my ear. It tickled and felt so good that when he kissed my check and got off of me I have to admit that I was a little disappointed...Wait did I just think that Oh man _ SUZE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!_ I screamed to myself.

It was late and if I wasnt home soon Andy and my mom would be mad, so I got my stuff out of his room and he drove me home. When I got home I ran into the house and slid into my chair just as Andy came out of the kitchen with the food "Where were you?" my mom asked me.

"Oh Paul was tutoring me again" I said as I watched my step brothers dig in to the food and then inhale it as soon as it was in reach of there mouth. And let me tell you Ewww it was really gross. We just sat there and talked about nothing in particular for the rest of the meal and then as I was walking up to my room my mom stoped me and then said that Seth had called 3 times and was waiting for me to get back so I could call him. I thought that three times was a lot but you know that maybe it was important. Who knows. When I got up to my room I picked up the phone and called.

"Hello" he said into the phone.

"Hi Seth, its Suze"

"Oh Suze finally you got home I was waiting" he said.

"Oh really why?" I said thinking that it was strange that he was waiting like I did tell him that I would call him but I never thought that he would be waiting.

"Well I was waiting for you to get home you did say that you would call" he said

"Yeah just it took a little while to study and all that" I really found this weird, he was acting all possessive.

"You do know that I can tutor you Suze" he said

"No thats ok Seth, Paul is doing a great job and plus we just normally do our homework together so really it doesnt take up his time and all"

"Suze, do you like Paul?"

"What!" I yelled "no of course not, well as a friend I do but not as anything else"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Seth I am sure I like you"

"Good cause I like you" and we talked for a little bit then then up and I did my homework and climbed into my bed to go to sleep.

I was woken up with a yell at 3:00 that only I could hear.

**A/N: oh a cliffy (kinda) who woke her up? Only I know (hehehe) anyway please review **

**and a special thanks to Angel in the Shadows36 for proof reading for me**

**REVIEW**

**P.s. sorry so short**


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams

**ceecee star pops/The Cee Factor: thanks for reviewing and your welcome for reviewing Spokes I love that story so since I updated this story I think you should update fast lane and Spokes hehe and I think I have every thing under control but thanks for the ideas that you gave me.  
Querida1607: I know they should have kissed. Dame the author...Oh wait that's me don't dame me, I swear I have no control over my fingers and brain (they take over run for your life lol)  
Ficreviewer: no your supposed to say knock, knock first and then I say who's there. Ya don't just skip to who is it (sssh don't these people know there jokes) lol so well that's for me to know and you to read and find out. Hehehe  
tangopepperoni: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HOT PAUL IS! Omygod he is like the hottest boy ever (shakes head in disgust) jk he has curly hair and blue eyes (goes off into dream land) yeah he comes in, in the 4th book and Meg makes him sound like the devil but he's really a sweety inside she's (meg) is just jealous cause her husband is based on Jesse not Paul. Lol yeah and thanks.  
LavenderSoapSmellsGood: Yeah "one of the girls" don't know where it came from again my fingers + computer + my mind God Help Us all (hehehe) yeah and we all know that Suze doesn't think of Paul as one of the girls I think about him as a god in the  
cough  
anyway yeah thanks   
Claudine C: I know a cliffy lol and who screamed well for me to know and you to read and find out hehehe. I am taking it that you are a Jesse fan well are you? If you are then I am going to have to change that (puts pinky beside mouth and does the Dr. Evil laugh from Austen Powers movies).  
sara: Aw thanks so much and, I am writing more (lol)  
wildace keladry2005: thanks  
mean girl123: Thanks I am glad that your hooked I love it that way and as for the p/s, j/s, or s/s you will just have to do what you said and keep reading because that is going to the grave with me until I type it down but I could even add in another character (hmm goes off with mind to think up plans for other characters).  
Thanks for reviewing guys and keep it coming the more reviews I get the faster I write (lol). **  
_Previously: I was woken up by a yell at 4:00 that only I could here _

Chapter:7 Dreams

I jumped up and hoped out of my bed faster then you could say 'scarred', like come on that was really scarey to be having a nice 'innocent' (cough-yeah-whatever-floats-your-boat-cough) dream, about a very nice (again cough-yeah-nice-sure-cough) man that has an incredibly nice body that, ok wasn't your boyfriend but whatever your boyfriend doesn't know isn't gonna hurt him. And then to be woken up by a scream by a ghost, because that is what the 'screamer' was, was a ghost. And ok it was more of a yell then a scream (which I am thankful for, cause a scream is way more high pitched), but it was loud and sudden. "What the heck?" I yelled (only heck wasn't what I said if ya get my meaning) as I looked around.

"BOO!" came a voice from behind me. I whipped around and came face to face with a ghost that looked to be about 40, and he had this class clown kind of look, like you could tell that he was a real jokey kind of guy (I kept on thinking that he would be a

funny drunk). But right now at 3 in the morning so not funny.

"What the..." I said again as I noticed that the ghost was laughing his head off lying on my bed.

"Susie?" I heard a voice say coming from the other side of my door. "Is everything alright?" I recognised the voice that time and called back

"Yeah mom I'm alright, just a bad dream" yeah right it was an amazing dream. I felt really bad having that dream but come on me and Paul almost kissed, I have to say that, that almost kiss, was what I have been thinking of for about, well since it happened...WAIT what am I thinking. I do not like Paul and I can't believe that I thought that. Urg I feel so dirty, and no not in a good way. I feel like I need a shower.

"Alright then sweety, are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yep mom, I am going to go back to sleep now" I said back to my mom.

"Ok then good night Susie"

"Good night mom?" I said and then waited till I could hear the door shut in her room, before turning to the ghost next to me and saying "Who in the hell are you?" when I said that the ghost stopped laughing and sat up looking at me.

"Wait...you can see me?" 'no dummy I am talking to the other person that woke me up', well that is what I felt like saying but what I really said was

Yes I can see, touch, and talk to you how else did you think I woke up when you yelled?" I said while inside I was thinking

'god these ghost seem to get dumber, and dumber'

"Bu...bu...but how?" he stammered. I rolled my eyes and said

"I'm a liaison between the living and the dead" he looked at me with a blank stare so I said "I am know as a mediator or a shifter if you will"

"Oh...so you're the mediator I was told to find one but I didn't know where to go" he looked like he was scared and didn't know what I was gonna do to him, so decided that even though he woke me up-I do have to be thankful that he did wake me up before I...I never mind, with Paul, and no I am not talking about sex I did not have a sex dream but it was pretty close, lets just say that his hand is like a snake and it was slithering up my shirt before I woke up. (A/N: hehehe a snake-alright I'm ok now). So I looked at the ghost and asked him why he is still around instead of kicking his butt. He told me that he had no idea what I was talking about and then before I could say anything he dematerialized leaving me standing there at 4:15 now in the morning. I turned away and shrugged my shoulders just as I was going to go back to bed I remembered my dream and the thought that as soon as I closed my eyes that the dream would come back I decided to just take a safer rout and stay up. I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower and when the water got hot I hoped in for a long hot shower, which after the dream that I had last night should really have been a cold shower if you catch my drift.

'Suze really now can we stop thinking about that for just 2 dam seconds seriously' everything kept coming back to that dream. I finished my shower and got dressed in my bathroom (what old habits die hard), then I did my hair, and went back into my room. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 5:00 now. Darn I was hoping that it would take longer. I sat in my bed and took out the journal from under my bed and opened to a new page and read

'_She goes to the same school as me. When I found that out I was so happy. My first thought was that if I could get her to know me better then she would like me. I am anxiously waiting for the first day so I can surprise her at school'_

That was all I got to read before the book went flying out of my hands by an invisible force, well normally this force wouldn't be invisible to me unless the ghost didn't want to be seen. "Hey!" I yelled and caught a glimpse of my new ghost friend waving the journal in front of my face, before he disappeared again. That was so uncalled for I thought. And said "give it back" I was turning around trying to see if I could see the journal at least since I couldn't see him. When I got turned around for the second time someone grabbed me and put there arms around me as if we were dancing. The ghost spined me around until everything was just a big blear and then let go, I went flying into my bed head first, and despite the circumstances I was laughing. It was funny. Until I turned my head and saw that the ghost (who I really need to find out his name), was looking though the journal, and the worse then looking though it he started to read it, out load. I was up and off that bed faster then when he scared me this morning. I went to go and jump him yelling "STOP" but note not load enough that my mom would wake up...again he looked up and then dematerialized with the book in his hand so I ended up landing in my window seat also head first. Now if anyone was watching this they would be probably be laughing there heads off because they most likely wouldn't be able to see the ghost that I was chasing so it would look like I was trying to jump on thin air. I got up again and looked around I really didn't want the ghost to look at the journal like don't ya think that it would be a little embarrassing to have the ghost read about someone claiming that he loved me?

I sure did. "Hey, quit it I don't want to play this game anymore" I said looking around for the ghost and suddenly in the corner of the room I noticed a box come flying at me. I shrieked and put my hands up to cover my face waiting for the impact of the box but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see the ghost standing in front of me laughing and holding out the box which was a game of Parcheesi. In between laughing fit the ghost said

"do...you...wan..want...to...pla...play...Parcheesi...instead" I have to admit that it was funny so I let out a giggle and when he started to laugh I quickly jumped up and grabbed the journal out of his hand before he knew what hit him. "What?" he asked looking at his hands like they held the answer to any question that he could ever ask.

"Ha" I said and jumped on my bed and quickly hid the journal away from the ghost.

"Hey now that was uncalled for" he said without a smile playing on his face.

"Well that's what you get for taking my things and not giving them back" I said and sat down on my bed. The ghost walked over to my window seat and picked up a pillow that was in his way and sat down on the seat. "So what's the name?" I asked him and he looked at me with a smile still on his face.

"Well the names Sam, Sam the clown" (great a clown) He told me and extended his arm. I got up and walked over and said

"My names Suze" and with that I put my hand in his and as soon as my hand came in contact I got a bolt of electricity up my arm I jumped back and pulled my arm out of his. He started to laugh again and held his side like it was going to split any second. I gave a small smile and said "funny"(even though it so wasn't-hey that really hurt) he stopped laughing like almost immediately.

"You should have seen your face it was priceless" and then he started to laugh all over again. I gave a sigh and looked at my clock again it was almost 6. When I turned back to Sam he was trying to juggle my nail polish bottles only failed and so the bottles fell to the floor smashing and staining my carpet. I sighed and asked him if we could finish this little chat later. But inside I was thinking 'or never'. Because this ghost was really starting to get on my nerves I kept thinking that this ghost didn't know when too much was too much. And I had a feeling that I was going to be the one that would have to let him know...wait I had a brilliant idea Father Dom thinks that I keep him amused well then I will have to show him someone who do my job better. I turned to Sam and told him that there was someone that would help him better then I could and then I told him to go to Father Dom. I know that I will probably be called to Father Doms office sometime today by a not so happy priest. I went down stairs and saw Andy/dad cooking breakfast in the kitchen.  
When I entered I asked him if he needed any help. At first he looked at me with a strange look on his face but I suppose that's because I am always the one that's running late in the morning and usually have to grab an apple or something while running out the door. I am never up early enough unless it's on a Sunday and we are having our Sunday breakfasts. After looking at me and I dunno making sure that it really was me and not some ghost or alien standing here Andy said sure and together we started to make breakfast. I must say that it was nice just me and Andy bonding together, he is really nice and all and he tells some funny jokes (nothing like Sam's jokes these ones where actually funny and not annoying). We talked and Andy taught me how to cook until my mom, Dopey and Doc came down. They all stood and looked at us for a second and then came and sat down at the table. My mom asked me why I was up so early and I just told her that I couldn't sleep and prayed to god that she would just leave it at that, and not let Dopey know that I had a bad dream. Because I for one didn't have a bad dream it was more of a rated T+ dream if ya catch my drift and plus he would never let me live it down. After we finished eating I ran and got my back pack and went out side and hoped into the car.  
When we got at the school CeeCee was waiting at the gate for me. When I got there she informed me that Seth and Adam where off goofing around Somewhere. The rest of the morning went by fast and before I know it was last class of the day. I went to my locker and met Seth there waiting there for me. "Hey" I said and started to open my lock.

"Hey Suze" Seth said with a smirk on his face and then pulled my head back and gave me a big kiss on the mouth. I felt really awkward kissing Seth after the dream that I had last night but I did kiss him back, because if I didn't then he would definitely know that something was up and I dunno but

'Seth, I had a very naughty dream last night, and the male in this dream wasn't you. It was Paul, the guy that you seem totally jealous of.'

yeah I so didn't think that, that would go over to well. So I went along with it. After he was done he looked over his shoulder and then said bye to me and left. I looked at where he was looking and saw Paul entering our next class which happened to be history with Mr. Walden. I figured that Seth's jealousy has risen a lot higher and now he was tying to show of in front of Paul. Oh don't I feel so loved. I got my books out of my locker and went to my class. By the time that I got there, their was only the seat in front of Paul vacant. I went and put my books down on it and then sat and semi payed attention to Mr. Walden. Half way though his lesson I layed my head down of the desk and doodled on my note book (A/N: that's what I did all the way though Études atlantiques-that reminds me do have any homework?). when the class was over I got up and started to make my way to the door when Paul ran and caught up with me. "Hey Suze" he said, "are you ready to go?" he said while taking a hold of my arm and steering me towards the door.

"What are you talking about Paul?" I asked him pulling my arm out of his grip.

"You don't remember Suze?" he said and looked a little hurt before continuing "We have shifter lessons again today" he said and I rolled my eyes  
"Paul we had shifter lessons yesterday. Why in the world would you think that I want to have shifter lessons again, like that is two days in a row." I told him and looked up into his nice blue eyes that looked like ice most of the time but right now they looked like they cared about something.

"Duh Suze, I know that we had them yesterday but I told you that I was going to be busy next week so we had to have them today instead and I am very glad that you can count." Wait he never told me that. Or did he? Aw man I really have to start to pay attention sometimes, and what's with the counting remark?.

"Oh alright Paul, but can you just give me a second?" I told him and then walked over to where I could see CeeCee looking at me and waiting for me to come over. When I got there I asked where Seth and Adam were and she told me that they haven't came out of there last class yet. She also told me that she thinks that Adam is loving it now that he has someone to talk to and goof around with. We both laughed at that and then I asked her to tell Seth that I had to go to Pauls again for tutoring cause he can't do it next week.

"Suze I think that Seth might et a little jealous of you spending all this time together" CeeCee told me. I gave a sigh and told her

"He already is but there is nothing I can do about this. Paul has become a good friend, I may have hated him before but he has helped me out and I am greatly appreciate it. So will you tell him for me?" I asked her and she said yes so I walked over to Paul who was leaning up against his car with him sunglasses on and his face pointed up to the sky. I have to say that he always looks like a model but right then he definitely looked like he could be on the cover of any magazine that had the 'top 20 hottest guys in America' and the reason he would be on the cover is because he would be the hottest so they would name him number 1 and then all the girls would be all over him trying to get a piece of his nice body and then he would pick the hottest girl probably another model and they would get married but wouldn't have any kids because the girl would be like 'I would so lose my figure' and then they would make a lot of money and live in a big house and own the most expensive cars and wouldn't by much food because they would be anorexic (or maybe just the girl) and then-  
"Hey Suze you ok?" I was broke out my thoughts by Paul-thank god because ramble much there Suze? I looked up and realized that we were outside of Pauls gramps glass house again. To tell the truth I didn't even remember getting in the car and driving here, but oh well, when my mind gets away from me there's no stopping it but thankfully it did stop on it's own or you know with Pauls help because that was some weird stuff my rambling because I really don't want to know what Paul does after he's done school...but I do think he mentioned becoming a lawyer before but anyway back to the present.

"Yeah I'm ok" I said to Paul and followed him into his house when we got there he asked me if I wanted anything to drink I said no and then we preceded up to his room. He took out the box with all the shifter stuff in it and then layed it on his bed. I can't really remember what he was saying because all I kept thinking about was what we did in this room in my dream. I think Paul realized that I wasn't listening to him or he just got bored of the subject and decided to change it. Anyway he asked me what I was thinking about. I said nothing in this squeaky voice and then he leaned over and kissed me. Just like that he was just on his side of the bed and then his mouth was on mine kissing me. I tried to push him off of me but...oh man can he kiss...so I guess I wasn't trying to hard. Anyway we were kissing with him leaning over the box of shifter paper (A/N: guys when I was typing my finger didn't press the f hard enough and it spelt something else. Can anyone guess? Lol) I started to lean back pulling Paul on top of me. Paul went over the box and straddled my waist. He put his hands by my head and leaned on them so I wouldn't get all his weight, all the while we were still kissing. Paul moved his head down to my neck and started to kiss me there. I moved my hands under his shirt and started to run them up and down feeling his rock hard pack. I could feel Paul smile into my neck before he moved back up to my lips. Let me tell you in my head I was saying 'no, no this is so wrong' but out load so that Paul could here I was moaning because his hand had somehow made it up my shirt and he had and was touching my left breast (sure it was over the bra but it still felt good). We stayed like that just making out for a bit until Paul pulled his hand out from under my shirt then stopped kissing me. Now I know you guys are thinking that Paul realized that this was wrong and was going to apologize and then we would go back to the shifting lessons. Well if anyone was hoping for that well I am sorry to burst you bubble because Paul only took his hands out long enough so that he could take my shirt off, because then he went at it again with the kissing and the hand placements, only he moved his hand to the right breast and was gently squeezing it. Oh man it felt so good I took my hands out from where they had moved from under his shirt and to his hair and then quickly evened out the clothing, so we were both top less. Paul's other hand was moving down from my waist to my thigh and was slowly moving back up and under my skirt I was about to let out another moan when suddenly Paul moved his face from my neck and he sang

"it's time to get up little Susie, little Susie" and then started to laugh his head off.

"Huh?" I said and then realized that the head in front of me didn't belong to Paul but to Sam the clown. I looked all around and saw that I was still in history and Mr. Walden was saying

"What was that Miss. Simon?" giving me a bored look.

"Oh, ah nothing Mr. Walden" I answered him while blushing. I realized that I must have fallen asleep in class, and when I said 'huh' to Sam everyone must have heard it. I heard someone snicker behind me and then a piece of paper was tossed in front of me. I picked it up and it said.  
_Hey, have a nice sleep? _

The note must have been from Paul because he was sitting right behind me I started to panic did he somehow know what I was dreaming? If he did I was so dead meat, oh man I would never live it down. I wrote back to Paul and said  
_Why? _

And a couple of seconds passed before another piece of paper was tossed my way again  
_well you fell asleep and I was just wondering if it was a good sleep because you had a frown on your face when the ghost woke you up_

Oh so he didn't know what I was dreaming about. Thank god, halleluiah I would not need to die of embarrassment today. But that dream seemed so real like it was really happening I could still feel Pauls hot breath on my neck and the feel of his hair as ran my fingers though it.  
_Yeah it was fine, but where did Sam go? _

I wrote Paul back. And he wrote this back  
_Um Suze you do know that when you dream the people that you see and the stuff that you do aren't real._

I was mad this was so not funny I totally knew that and he was just making fun of me  
_well duh Paul I am not 5. Sam is the ghost that woke me up. So do you know where he went? _

He wrote back  
_no. why?_

But before I could answer him the secretary's voice came over the load speaker saying 'will Susannah Simon please come to the principals office now' and with that I picked up my books and went to the door and down the hallway to father doms office.

"Why Father Dom, how nice it is to see you" I said with a fake smile on my face which completely went off my face as soon as I saw that sitting on one of the chairs against the wall was Sam. Well I guess that I was right when I said that I might get called into Father Dom's office for sending Sam to him. I also noticed that a vase was broken on the floor.

"Well Susannah I would love to say the same thing but Sam here told me that a 'Susie' sent him to me this morning because she was busy. And the only 'Susie' that I know hates to be called 'Susie' and hates being a mediator" father Dom said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, ok I sent him here, but only because he was driving me nuts, he really wouldn't stop calling me Susie and right now well he just woke me up in history going 'it's time to get up little Susie-'

"What?" Father Dom asked me and I think that even though I was babbling he still caught the part about me sleeping in history-woops my bad

"And he was taking my stuff and breaking it and" I said ignoring his interrupting me and bring my voice down into a whisper so Sam who wasn't paying attention anyway but still I didn't want him to hear cause it would probably break his little heart A"he's not that funny" I added and father Dom just as I hoped forgot about what I said earlier said

"I have to say that you are quite right, he did try to juggle my vases and as you can see how that turned out" and he pointed to his floor where the vase lay broken.

"Same with my nail polish" I said in a mumble and then so father Dom could here me "So did you find out why he is still here?" I asked him

"Well no he hasn't really wanted to talk although if you get him on the subject of clowns then he will talk for hours. I should know I now know as much about clowns as I do about clothes and designer names from you, although I have to say that I have know you for a longer time so I am glad that it ha taken me a lot longer and I haven't had to hear it all in one sitting" I guess he was trying to get the point across that if you bring up clothes I know my stuff. I may not like malls but I do like clothes. I felt my self blush at that I do know that I do talk a lot but come on I like clothes.

"So well should we try and find out because if he wakes me up at 4 in the morning again, well lets just say that it will not be pretty". I said changing the subject from how much I like to talk, back to what we are going to do to this ghost before I lose it.

"Well yes I suppose that we should" he said and before we could ask Sam the bell rang and I said

"Oh sorry Father Dom but I have to go before Dop-er Brad leaves before me" and with that I was out of my seat and at the door waving good-bye to them and as I was shutting the door Father Dom called out

"Well then first thing in the morning, ok" only he more like told me then asked me if I would.

"Yeah, sure" I said waving my hand behind me as I left. Hold on tomorrow was Saturday-Oh man another day of no sleeping in.

**A/N: hope you guy's like this chapter and I did add fluff-but I have to say that I can't write fluff for beans lol so tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know because I really, really need them lol anyway review and don't forget to read The New Beginning part 2 I think and review (for it)  
Edited by the ever nice Angel in the Shadows36 . which I ever so love you doing this for me**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I took so long but school and other stories and what not, plus I am trying to write a song fic that deals with what I felt and all when my friends were in that car accident and it is taking me a really long time to write because I get all teary eyed and stuff. But enough with the excuses I really was busy and feel really bad and if it wasnt for my good friends Aneesa and Meg who havent stopped bugging me until I said that I would update-lol jk guys. So anyway on with the story. **

Chapter 8

So as I left Father Doms office and made my way to the car, Seth found me and pulled me in for a quick kiss before saying Iill pick you up at 6:00 right. At first I was like at six for what and then I remembered our first date. Aw it was very cute that he remembered,

And very, very sad that I didn't remember. Oh well what can one do.

AYeah of course I said and smiled as he leaned down and kissed me again and walked over to his car. And drove away. I continued to walk to our car where Doc was sitting in the back seat and Dopey was talking to Debbie leaning up against the door to the driver side. I went around and hoped in the passenger door and made small talk to Doc until Dopey got in and we drove home.

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway I ran up the steps and opened the door yelled AIm home and then ran up the stairs and to my room. As soon as I opened my door my eyes went right to the window seat and like every day I expected to see Jesse sitting and reading or looking out the window. But like everyday since he left I have just seen the empty wall with no one living or dead sitting in that seat. I gave myself a little shack and mentally yelled at myself saying Snap out of it Simon, he's gone he left and now you are with Seth I said that and looked back at the window seat and then went into the shower.

In the shower I took the soap and washed my body then shaved my le...ya know what I am just going to skip until I am out of the shower.

Once I was out and had dried off I put my little housecoat on and dried my hair and left it so that it was my natural wavy look and then started to find clothes to wear for my date. I think I had every last article of clothing out before I found the right one, a denim skirt that wasnt a mini but close to being one, and a white sleeveless shirt that had lace at the top and a black top over it that tied in the front. I also put on a big belt.

Once I was done I put on a little bit of make up, ya know just the necessaries like mascara, and eye liner, eye shadow, and a little bit of lip gloss. By the time I was done it was around five thirty so I still had time. I went and sat done at the window seat and picked up Critical Theory since Plato and started to read it. Jesse seemed to like it a lot so I thought that I would give it a try.

I was so caught up in reading the first page...or well trying to read the first page. When Dopey called up the stairs, saying that Seth was here for me. Putting the book down I went to my mirror and reapplied my lip gloss. When I got down stairs and saw what Seth was wearing my mouth almost dropped open, he looked Hot, like really hot. He had on a black t-shirt and over it was a striped button up shirt the he left unbuttoned. And he also donned a nice pair of fitted jeans that made his butt look amazing. Like it always looks good but in these jeans he really could look like a butt model, they looked that hot. But ah side tracked much? Anyway after we had-the hi mom this is my boyfriend and boyfriend this is my mom, and no mom put the camera away before you embarrass me-oh too late-Thing we were finally able to go. AYou look really beautiful tonight Seth told me once out side.

AOh...well thanks, and you dont look to bad yourself I said and then I looked up and saw his car. And let me tell you that you don't have to know a lot about car's to know that his car cost a lot of money. "Nice car I said as Seth helped me into his car

"Thanks it's a Cadillac Escalade" he told me and then shut the door and went around to his side. Then the whole ride all he talked about was his car, like how it is supposed to be very expensive and only people who have money have 'an Cadillac Escalade' and how he has everything that you could have in an SUV in it.

Really it was so boring I was gonna fall asleep. And I bet that the car is a fake-wait can you have fake cars?

We arrived to the movie theatre where we were going on our date (how original I know), about ten minutes later. When we got to the ticket booth where you pay for your tickets into the movie theatre, I was expecting him to ask me what movie I wanted to see but to my surprise he just said "2 tickets to 'The Chronicles of Narinia' please"

Ok that seemed like it would be a good movie but come on isn't it like 2 and a half hours long or something like that? I am lucky if I can sit though a normal 1 and a half hour long movie without having to go to the bathroom but 2 hours is pushing it and ok like I said this may be a good movie but in the previews the animals talked. I am not a talking animal kind a girl; I am a ghost kind of girl. And I have to believe that ghost talk I am not going to believe that animals talk, there is only so much that someone can take. And that is not one of them-Ok breath Suze (because I seemed to say or well think that really fast I don't even think I understood all of what I just said)

But oh well we will have to work on that part I see. At least I will be with Seth.

Right?

So after he pays for the tickets we go up to get our food. We wait and have some small talk that was boring for me and I think that if I tell you what it was about then I would put you to sleep.

So when it was our turn to order our food, again I expected for him to ask me what I wanted to eat but again he said "ah we will have a number 2 combo" and do you know what a number 2 combo was? It was a medium popcorn and two medium drinks. And I am sorry to say but by myself I can eat a medium popcorn and I am just guessing but he might want some too and well what does that leave for him? Oh and to top it off he got 2 cokes for us to drink.

Hello here. I drink diet coke. Even Paul knows that. Like everyday for lunch I have a diet coke and he still doesn't know that I like diet and don't like regular coke. Normally I would say something but I just wanted our first date to go well and I didn't want to get him embarrassed or anything (ya know by not even knowing what his own girlfriend liked to drink) so I just let it go.

Anyway we got into the theatre and he found us seats in the back of the theatre. We sat down just as the previews were coming to an end.

About 20 minutes into the movie (the movie wasn't that bad-so far) he put his arm around me and we moved closer together. A bit later we moved closer, and his lips came to the side of my face, and then my head turned and his lips captured mine. Our popcorn got put on the floor and his other arm came around me and my arms went around him. My hands found themselves in his hair that oh my god felt so soft and curly.

The kiss didn't take my breathe away like the one Paul gave me in my dream did. But that was a dream right so maybe I dreamt that it was that good.

But it wasn't like Jesse's kisses were. Jesse's kisses were never this heated. He took things slower but he still seemed to take my breathe away with the kiss. He would have started out with small kisses just to make sure that I wanted to be kissed. He never just went for the kill-or so to speak. But the kiss from Seth felt like a kiss from a relative (only to go this far into a kiss with a relative would be so gorse-but that's not the point).

We sprang apart really fast when a light was shone on us (I may even have let out a little scream). I looked up into the face of a (I have no idea what they are called? It's someone who works at the movie theatres do u know kim?) he looked to be about 65 and had a nasty smirk on his face. I blushed and Seth just said "What may I do for you?" really that's all that he said. Just like we were sitting her the whole time watching the movie and not sitting here making out the whole time. The said "please follow me" we got up and followed him out of the theatre once we were out Seth flipped and yelled at the "what was that for we are missing our movie?"

"I am sorry sir, but we have been getting complaints for what you 2 have been doing and so I had to remove you from the theatre. And I will have to ask you to leave" and with that the turned around and left. Seth opened his mouth to say something to him but I just nudged him and said "come on Seth lets just go" he looked at me and opened his mouth but then closed it and nodded and then he took my hand and we left. Once outside I said "that was a first" and then gave out a small laugh

"What was a first?" Seth said looking at me strangely

"Being kicked out of a movie theatre" I said and then he laughed to and together we walked to the car and all the complaints that I had before and the fact that the kiss wasn't as good as I hoped it to be all left my mind.

A/N: now doesn't that seem like a perfect place to leave off? No you want the chapter to be longer….well ok I did want to make it longer but that did seem like a good last line to this chapter.

Well it left my mind until later that night.

Since it was still really early we went to the Clutch to grab a bite to eat. we ordered and sat there talking about how our summer was after they moved into there house and we last parted. All the time that we talked he rubbed his leg up against mine. At first I thought that it was a mistake but then he did it again and again so I just smiled and then it kind of went back and forth between us. Right when our order came, the door opened up behind me and a little bell went off over the door. As soon as the bell went off Seth looked up to see who it was that came in the door. And I know that who ever it was couldn't have been good because his face changed it went from happy to disgusted in like 0.01 seconds. It would have been funny if it had of been any other situation. Because I had to turn around to see who it was-like who wouldn't?-and who do I see? Why none other then Paul Michael Slater walking though that door like he owned the place.

And guess what Paul did, that made it all the worse…he winked at me. Yeah just winked at me. It's not like he didn't know that Seth was mad that he was here. Because really it would have been impossible to miss the reaction on Seth's face, unless you were really dumb-which I know that Paul isn't because he fly's though school without studying and he gets higher marks then me and I have to study-but yeah off topic much Suze?

But yeah our meal (Seth's and mine) was quite after that and Seth ate fast and as soon as he was done he asked me if I wanted to leave yet. I being the slow eater that I am was still in the middle of eating but I could really see that Seth was very uncomfortable so I said that I was and we got up and walked to the counter to pay. I offered to pay for mine but Seth said that he got it. When I was waiting for him (I was sitting at the counter and he was at the cash register) Paul came up to get his food and sat down beside me on the stool. "So Suze how has your weekend been so far?" Paul asked me.

"Fun and yours?" I asked him while looking at Seth to see if he was done yet.

"Oh it has had its ups and downs" he said and looked me in the eye while the waitress asked him what he wanted. And without looking at her he kept his eyes on me "I will have a double, double" and then she left and he said "yeah my car got a flat so it's next door getting a new one put on"

"Oh that must have sucked" I said and broke the eye contact and looked back at Seth who was just getting his credit card back and opening his wallet.

"Yeah it did" he said looking at Seth as I was.

"Well I better be going" I said and got up an walked over to Seth. Who looked up as I approached and then looked at Paul before wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me out the door.

"So would you come with me to watch the rest of the sunset?" Seth asked me and me being a sucker for sunsets said yes. We walked to his car and he opened up the door for me and then we were on our way to the sunset.

10 minutes later we pulled up to Big Slur the 'top make-out spot around' at least according to the RLS angles who died a little way away after Michael Medducci ran them off the road because they didn't play babysitter to his sister (well it was more then that but that is the just of it).

Seth helped me get out of the car and together we walk down a little path and came to a spot that I had no idea existed. The spot had some big rocks that we sat on and looked over the ocean below us and straight across from us I saw the sun. just about to sink below the surface of the sea to stay until tomorrow when it will rise on the other side and wait to repeat itself again.

I sat with my head resting on Seth's shoulder and Seth's arm around me. We waited until the last rays were being pulled under and away from us. I started to hum the song that Cee Cee, Adam and I sang when I won the election for vice president of our year when I got to the last line of the song without realizing it I sang them out load "There goes the sun"

"You have a very nice voice" Seth said (that was actually when I realized that I sang it out load). I blushed and said

"Thanks" and then we watched the last glow from the sun disappear. "Cee Cee, Adam and I sang that the first time we watch the sunset together" I said

"Oh really and when was that?" Seth asked me

"The night after I won the election for vice president" I said and looked up at him and he was looking down at me while playing with my hair, and right then I realized that if only I can boost his self esteem then maybe he will get it that I am with him and not with Paul. Then we could all be friends. Yeah and god will realize that he made a big mistake and take away my ability to see ghost.

But well I suppose that it could happen. Seth stood up and he held out his hand for me. I gave him a why are we leaving look and he said "it will get darker soon and I don't have a flashlight"

Well I gave myself a mental slap; really duh on my part I really should have seen that. But oh well.

So I stood up and together we walked back to his car and he opened the door for me again and in I went and in he went on his side. We sat there and watched the few cars pass every now and then just staring out at the ocean in front of us. Seth slid his hand over and he took mine in it. I looked over at him and he was staring at me like he was fascinated with something on my face. I soon realized that it was my mouth that he was fascinated with. And he soon proved my point we he leaned over the gear shift and took my lips in his. It took me by surprise but I soon gave in and started to kiss him back. It was going good until he stopped the kiss and hopped out of the car leaving a very confused me still in it.

I thought that I must have been some bad kisser for him to leave me alone in his Cadillac Escalade I know I told you that he was rich but I didn't think that he was this rich that he could afford another car) car and decide to walk home-like if he didn't want to kiss me good night then well I would understand he didn't have to just leave. My very bad mistake when I saw that he opened my door 'oh great he is going to make me walk home-well fine then he isn't that good of a kisser himself. My mistake again when he helped me out and then opened the backdoor and helped me inside and then climbed in after me. After he was inside and he had shut the door he brought his lips to mine again and again after the shock I kissed him back.

We were going pretty hot when he leaned on me and gently pushed me back into the seat at the same time fallowing me down with his body. We were laying there with my hands around his neck and playing with his hair, and his hands were at the bottom of my stomach. All he was doing with his hands were just running them up and down my stomach every time that he would go up his hand would get closer to my bra and all that was under my bra. He moved his lips from mine and put them on my neck and he gave me small kisses up to my ear and slightly sucking on the bottom tip of my ear and then back down to my chest and going down as far as he could with the top of my shirt being in the way.

The whole time I was thinking that 'this is wrong' I am not that easy. No really I am not…fine don't believe me but we have only been going out like what a week. And god what he was doing with his lips were sending warm shivers down to my spine but it isn't because of love. I couldn't possibly love him could I?

No.

I didn't feel this way when I was with Jesse. So no way this could be love. Lust maybe but not love. When its love you feel like the other person would do anything for you. Seth doesn't make me feel that way. I feel more love when I am with Paul not with Seth. And that's saying something.

Seth must have realized that something was up (probably because I stopped kissing him back) and he broke away his lips from mine (where they somehow went back to) and looked at me with something in his eyes that I know think to be lust. Because if I don't love him then he most likely wont love me, and he wouldn't treat me like he did at the movies. "What's wrong?" Seth asked me

"Um…Seth I think we should slow down" I said back to him.

"Why?" Seth asked and I just laid there with a 'duh' look on my face

"Um because we have only been going out for a week Seth and this was our first date" I said to him and tried to keep the 'duh' look to a minimum.

"Oh come on Suze, I wont tell anyone if that's what your worried about" Seth said and I almost lost it because as soon as he said that he went back to kissing my neck and then to that spot on my ear that-Oh my god-felt so good. And let's just say that with him kissing that spot my mind totally went of track and I put my arms back around his neck and dipped them back into his hair, and we stayed like that for a while.

Until he tried to put his right hand under my bra and use his left hand to take my shirt off. And that's when I broke the kissing again and Seth backed off a little and asked me again what was wrong "Seth it's not that I am worried that you will tell someone, I just don't want to do this right now" Seth rolled his eyes and then sat up

"Come on Suze, why not?" he asked me and I took the fact that he was off me to sit up and so I did with my hands in my lap and my face watching them to scared to look up at him.

"I am just not ready Seth" I said and took a glance up at him. Good thing I did look up at him because when I did I saw him roll his eyes. I was mad now.

"I bet that you do it with Paul" Seth said and my head snapped up to look at him.

"What!" I half yelled half whispered.

"Oh come on Suze, you really can't think that I believe that Paul 'helps' you out so you don't fail a class and he gets nothing in return" he said and he even does the little finger quotes (you know the ones that you use your pointer and middle finger and you bend them when you say the word-ya those ones)

"Yes I did expect you to believe hat because that is the truth!" I yelled.

"Suze that is such a lie if I ever hear one" he said and looked over at me and I saw that in his eyes was anger-pure-hat-filed-anger, and I bet that if I had a mirror that my eyes would look the same.

"Seth you have no reason to accuse me of this" I said and crossed my arms

"I checked" Seth said

"What" I asked because I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"I checked your mark at school and you aren't failing" Seth told me and looked at me and instead of the anger filled eyes they really did look hurt. But I was so mad that I didn't care. That was a privet thing that he did. I couldn't believe that he would do something like that.

"One Seth that was wrong and two I am not failing Seth because of Paul. If Paul didn't help me then I would be failing" I said that and with that I got out of the car and slammed it shut, then started to walk home.

Yep, in the dark. I was so mad at Seth that if I was in that car for one more second that I wasn't sure if I would be able to be held responsible for my actions. I was literally fuming I was that mad. But like I said 'I started to walk home but I was stopped when my favorite ghost (A/N: sorry Jesse fans but I don't mean Jesse) decided to pay me a visit (yea-not) yeah so I am walking towards my house (which is far away) when Sam-Sam the clown shows up. "Heya" he said to me just like it was no big deal just a 'heya' that's all.

"Hi" I said and continued to walk.

"It looks like Seth isn't finished with you" Sam said and I turned around and sure Seth was half in his door and half out of his door yelling for me to come back.

-wait a minute rewind here for a second

How does Sam know that Seth and me where here? And how did he know Seth?

I looked at Sam and opened my mouth is confusion and Sam said "Ya I know Seth. He told me that he would help me move on just as long as I watched you and found out what you were doing with that Paul fellow" I looked at him and then I turned back to look at Seth

Ohmigod I can't believe that he did that my privacy is invaded.

Wait…and he still didn't believe that there was nothing going on with me and Paul.

"Was that why you were trying to get that journal?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah I read a part about some guy saying that he loved you so I thought that if I got the journal then I would be able to tell Seth and then he would help me move on" Sam said and I was mad. Seth had no reason to do that to me and to Sam. That's why Sam wouldn't tell me or father Dom what was keeping him here. He probably thought that if he did we (father D and me) would make him do something else

Or ya know Seth could have threatened him not to tell us.

"I am really sorry but I am gonna have to take you back to Seth" Sam said and he had a look on his face like he was disgusted with himself, but like he was forced to do this.

"Seth you don't have to do this. Seth can't make you do anything that you don't want to" I said

"I know that under normal circumstances he couldn't but under these ones I have no choice" Sam said and he grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards Seth

"Sam what do you mean 'under these circumstances' what are the circumstances?" I asked Sam while trying to get free from the death grip that he has over my arm

"All I know" Sam started "Is that he says something and I have to do it" he stopped and took a breathe and looked at me before starting up again "do you really think that I would want to do this to you?" and then Sam started to pull me again.

Minions. Seth has Sam for his minion. I know that this must have been what Sam was talking about. I can't believe that he had minions do his work and not even work but spying on me. And poor Sam.

Ok poor me I am taking pity on a ghost that is currently dragging me back to Seth.

But really Sam probably went to Seth for help ('cause Seth would have to be a mediator or a shifter in order to have Sam as a minion) and Seth goes and puts Sam under his 'watchful eye' if you will.

I was gonna have to help Sam but right now there is no stopping him-'cause once he is told to do something he has to do it-I will have to save him some other time because I had a feeling that if I went back into the car with Seth that he was going to get really mad.

So I struggled and struggled with Sam. I pushed him and I punch, I kicked and I screamed in his ear and I even sunk so low that I bit him. But he still dragged me towards Seth. I could hear Sam saying 'please god forgive me and please let Suze forgive me, I never planned for this to go this far' over and over in a whisper.

I wanted to be mad at Sam but I just couldn't do it. It was out of his power to do anything. I closed my eyes and stopped struggling. And Sam slowly brought me to the car as soon as we were in reach of Seth he grabbed my arm from Sam and he pulled me into the cars dark belly-or what I liked to think of as the belly of the thing that holds the beast-where I fear what would happen to me inside

**A/N: ok guy's I really did plan on writing more to this chapter but well it seemed like a good place to stop so sorry for the cliffy and just to let you know the more reviews the faster I update **

**Luv ya lot's Suze**

**And lets all give a round of applause to my lovely editor: Angel in the Shadows36 **


End file.
